The central offices and administrative staff of the Vanderbilt Center for Neuroscience Drug Discovery (VCNDD) will house the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will provide central administrative support to the Vanderbilt NCDDG. This includes financial management of the NCDDG, including grants management, progress reports, personnel appointments, service contracts, and supply acquisition. In addition, one ofthe most critical functions ofthe administrative core will be managing and ensuring effective communication between each of the organizational units within the NCDDG and with NIH. This includes managing capabilities for data sharing, organization for all NCDDG meetings, travel arrangements for face to face meetings with External Advisory Board and NIH staff. The administrative core will also coordinate practical aspects of program, including transfer of compounds and will monitor and manage regulatory compliance.